


Women's Work

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Incest, Katara (Avatar)-centric, Katara is raped multiple times by multiple people and she's super underage the whole time, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, i feel horrible for writing this but not enough to stop, like 'I'm gonna orphan this as soon as I post it' kind of bad, seriously this is really bad, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Katara’s earliest memory of her mom, when she was around three or four, was Kya sat in Hakoda’s lap with her legs spread, him fucking into her as she sucked on Bato’s cock.Kya was a thoughtful person, quieter than most because she thought through what she would say before she spoke. But when her father pushed into her, Kya’s cries could be heard several igloos over. Bato, as well as several other men in the nearby igloos would offer themselves to keeping her quiet.For nine year old Katara, Kya was everything she wanted to be when she grew up.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Katara (Avatar), Bato/Katara (Avatar), Hakoda/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Ozai (Avatar), Katara/Pakku (Avatar), Katara/Sokka (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Women's Work

Katara’s earliest memory of her mom, when she was around three or four, was Kya sat in Hakoda’s lap with her legs spread, him fucking into her as she sucked on Bato’s cock.

Kya was a thoughtful person, quieter than most because she thought through what she would say before she spoke. But when her father pushed into her, Kya’s cries could be heard several igloos over. Bato, as well as several other men in the nearby igloos would offer themselves to keeping her quiet. 

For nine year old Katara, Kya was everything she wanted to be when she grew up. 

“Katara, give your father a kiss,” she instructed while taking Bato’s cock in her hand. Katara leaned down, pulling his cock into her mouth and sucking on the head of his cock, licking at the precum that had gathered there. Pulling away, she reached on to her tip toes, and Hadoka leaned down to kiss her. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue inside to taste himself. 

“Good girl, I love you,” Hakoda told her.

Bato, as well as Jung, one of her father’s advisors, would often pull Katara into their laps and rub her naked body while they discussed trade, hunting, foreign affairs, or just ate a meal with their Chief as Kya looked on with pride at the men’s appreciation of her daughter’s pre-pubescent body. 

“She’ll be ready to be fucked soon, Chief,” Bato said over dinner one night, pushing his hand into her leggings to push a finger into her tight little pussy. 

“She gets as wet as her mother when Kya kisses her cunt,” Hakoda agreed. “No doubt she’ll be just as tight too.”

Kya placed a kiss on her son’s forehead as she continued to stroke his cock under their table, all while he slurped at his stewed sea prunes. “Oh, she’ll be tight alright,” she prided. “The women in our family are bred better than most.” 

Kya would often pull Katara to her once she was covered in come, giving her daughter sweet little kisses. 

“My love,” she told her, “I hope I set a good enough example for you so that you learn your role as a woman.” 

“You are the perfect specimen of a woman,” Hakoda told her, reaching between Katara and Kya to tweak a nipple on both girls. Katara huffed, putting up a front, but Kya giggled, reaching to swat at her husband’s naked behind. She leaned forward to kiss his flaccid cock, moving Katara so she could do the same.

But then Kya was killed by a rabid polar dog.

Hakoda held her close one night, two weeks after she’d passed, and decided it was time. 

“I didn’t want it to be so soon,” Hakoda told her as he stripped her bare and laid her down on the bed. “I’d hoped your mother would have held you as I did this, but you’re the woman of the family now,” he slipped a finger into her. Katara whimpered, but relaxed as he gently worked her open.

“We’ll go slow, okay seal pup?” He whispered to her. He lowered his head, licking at her clit as he worked a second finger into her. 

“Daddy, it feels good,” she whimpered quietly. 

“That’s good, baby, I’m glad.” Hakoda smiled at her, enjoying the look of her tiny little body splayed out. “Your tiny pussy tastes so good baby girl, Daddy can’t wait to fuck you.” 

The two were interrupted by Kanna entering the room. She smiled at the sight. 

“Jung told me,” she said by way of an explanation, then turned to Katara. “I know that I can’t replace your mom,” she told Katara. “But I love you so much, sweet child, and I’m here for you all the same.” 

Hakoda reached for his mother-in-law’s hand, and the older woman squeezed it back. She stripped, pulling Katara to her and helping to spread her legs wider for Hakoda. She reached a hand down to push a finger into her. 

“You’re so wet, sweetheart, I’m so proud of you,” Kanna whispered encouragingly. Katara smiled softly, her first since losing Kya. 

“Am I ready yet, Gran-Gran?”

“Not yet, let’s stretch you a bit more,” she told her. Hakoda continued to suck at her clit as Kanna fingered her, forcing little noises from Katara’s lips. 

“Daddy, it feels really good,” Katara panted. “It feels too good, Daddy, I can’t-” 

“It’s okay pup,” Hakoda murmured against her clit. “You can come, baby.” 

Katara clenched around Kanna’s fingers, crying out as she came for the first time. Kanna pulled her fingers out as her granddaughter shook through the aftershocks. “She’s ready,” she told Hakoda. He nodded, standing up to shuck off his clothes. 

“Hold her legs open,” he instructed. The older woman pulled Katara’s knees apart, gripping tightly to prevent the girl from closing her legs. Her hairless cunt was wet, and a lovely shade of pink. Her chest, not at all developed, heaved as her father knelt between her legs. 

“Daddy, is- is your   
gonna fit?” Katara asked. Hakoda smiled, licking his lips. 

“I’m gonna make it fit, love. Your pussy was made to take me, okay honey?” He lined himself up against her, slowly pushing in. Katara tried to close her legs, crying out, but Kanna held firm.

“Be good, sweetheart,” she told her. Katara cried harder.

“Daddy, Daddy it hurts! It hurts!” she whimpered at him. He brushed a hand over her chest, pulling on her nipples gently. 

“Be good, sweetheart, I’m almost in all the way,” he lied, continuing to push himself into her. He bumped against her hymen, and she clenched around him. He groaned, pausing his movements, instead reaching to rub Katara’s clit. 

“God Kanna, she feels amazing,” he told her. She smiled. 

“Of course she is, she’s so little.” She stroked a hand through Katara’s hair, listening to her sweet whimpers. She was getting wet herself, watching Hakoda rape his daughter. 

“I was the same age when my father first had his way with me. He felt huge, but he was a little smaller than your father,” she told Katara. “You’re so lucky to get to take such a big cock.” 

Katara whimpered, but slowly felt herself get wetter. Hakoda took the opportunity to push his cock past her barrier. 

Katara sobbed. Hakoda shushed her, finally fully seated inside her as far as her body would let her, and he kissed the tears on her cheeks, feeling his cock throb at the sight of her pain. Kanna reached between their bodies to stroke at the base of Hakoda’s cock. 

“She’s taking you very well,” Kanna commented, stroking Katara’s clit. Hakoda pulled out slightly before pushing in, and Katara sobbed again.

“Please Daddy, please stop,” she begged him, using her hands to try and push him away. Hakoda grabbed her hands in one of his, holding them against her chest while using his other hand to tug at one of her nipples. 

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” Hakoda cooed, fucking into her faster. “But you have to learn how to be a woman, it’s your duty to take men into your body and let them use you.” 

Katara cried quietly, but didn’t fight him. Hakoda swelled with pride. His daughter was made to take cock, her tiny body holding him inside of her. Her eyes looked up at him sadly as she fought against the urge to push him away, and he leaned down to kiss her. She opened her mouth to him, brushing her tongue against his. 

“So good, pup, so good,” he praised. “I love you so much, my sweet girl.”

She smiled through her tears, trying to spread her legs even further for him so he could kiss her more. Kanna helped, putting her legs on the inside of Katara’s knees, allowing for her to spread them even more as Kanna spread her own. 

“Do you like Daddy’s kisses, seal pup?” Kanna asked. Katara nodded, and Hakoda continued to kiss her sloppily as he fucked her tiny cunt. Kanna kept rubbing her clit, pausing every once in a while to reach between them and stroke Hakoda’s cock as he pushed in and out. 

Hakoda pulled out roughly, causing Katara to cry out. He flipped her over, so Katara’s face was in Kanna’s crotch. 

“Give Gran-Gran a kiss, pup,” he said, pushing back into her. Katara let out a pained noise that Kanna smothered by pushing her face into her cunt. Katara lapped at her dutifully, tasting the wetness that her tears caused. Hakoda moaned at the sight of his little girl eating out her grandmother. Kanna sighed, enjoying the feel of Katara’s pained whimpers against her clit. 

Hakoda spread her ass cheeks, watching her hole pucker and briefly paused to fantasize about how he was going to enjoy fucking her there when the time came. His gaze moved lower, watching his cock move in and out of her cunt. She was hairless, not yet having gone through puberty, and she felt positively tiny compared to him. His daughter’s cunt was exactly what he needed, and he was already enjoying the idea of watching her bloom into a woman, nourished by his seed inside of her, mixing with the seed of other men in the tribe. 

Kanna pushed Katara further into her, rubbing her pussy on the girl’s face, grinding as she came. Katara made a noise, expressing her displeasure at being unable to breathe, and Kanna chuckled. She pulled Katara away, and kissed her, tasting her juices on the little girl’s face. 

“How’s Daddy’s cock feel, pup?” Kanna asked. Katara moaned.

“It doesn’t hurt so much now,” Katara told her. She moved back as Hakoda thrust forward, and Hakoda groaned. 

“You feel so good baby girl,” Hakoda told her. He pulled out again, and Katara let out a whimper as he moved her onto her back again. 

“Can you suck her clit, Kanna?” He asked her. The older woman nodded, leaning forward as Hakoda grabbed Katara’s ankles and spread her wide. Katara moved her hands under her back, allowing her father to look freely at her body. 

Hakoda did so greedily. He fucked quickly back into her, enjoying the wetness that was beginning to leak out of her. Kanna licked her clit, and Katara finally moaned out in pleasure. 

“Daddy, it feels good again,” she told him, and Hakoda picked up his pace, finally seeking his release and allowing himself to get a bit rougher. 

“I’m gonna come inside you, baby,” he told her. Katara nodded, and Kanna pulled away. 

“Your pussy is going to look so beautiful all full of Daddy’s come, sweet girl,” Kanna told her. Katara flushed happily.

When Hakoda came, he leaned forward, pressing his body down into Katara’s, breathing heavily. Kanna moved behind him, rubbing his balls as she moved them to look at his cock pumping her granddaughter full. 

As he pulled out, a little bit of come dripped out of her. Katara blushed at the feeling, moving to close her legs before Hakoda stopped her. 

“It’s so beautiful, love. Your cute little cunt looks amazing,” he praised, and Kanna stroked a finger along her slit. 

“We should show Bato this, he’d love to know that Katara is officially becoming a woman,” she told him. 

Hakoda scooped her into his arms and moved through the Ice Palace quickly, setting her onto the dining table, careful to help her keep his seed in her pussy, as Kanna went to fetch Bato as well as Sokka and Jung. Turuk, a fellow tribesman on his advisor counsel, followed as well. 

Bato looked down at her cunt leaking Hakoda’s come and let out a whoop of joy. 

“Look at you, sweetheart!” He leaned down to kiss her clit. Katara giggled.

“You’re becoming a woman. I’m so proud of you, pup.”

Sokka leaned around, looking at Katara’s leaking pussy. 

“Dad, when do I get to put my penis inside Katara?” He asked. She stuck her tongue at him, as Jung rubbed her nipples. 

“Never, you jerk,” she teased, and Sokka scowled at her. Hakoda chuckled.

“When she’s not feeling as sore,” he assured him. Jung licked his lips. 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep my cock out of that pussy, Chief,” he told him, pulling sharply at Katara’s nipples. “She looks so tight.” 

“She is,” Hakoda told him, his eyes darkening. He turned to Katara. “How are you feeling, sweetheart?” He asked her. 

Katara wiggled her hips carefully, and everyone watched greedily as a glob of come spilled out. 

“I’m good Daddy. It doesn’t hurt so much anymore,” she said. Turuk whistled lowly. 

“You’re so lucky, Hakoda,” he told him. “You’re raising a perfect little girl here.” 

“Not to worry, Turuk. I’ll let you fuck her soon, if I can fuck your wives,” Hakoda assured him. 

“You already fuck my wives, they miss you.” Turuk snorted, giving Hakoda’s dick a quick stroke. 

Katara cried out as Hakoda pushed a finger into her, clenching harshly around him. The burn of soreness was sharp, and he could see the pain on her face. 

Bato came to one side to play with the nipple Jung wasn’t, and pulled her leg wider to get a good view. Hakoda spread her lips to allow his friend a good view of her pussy. 

“Sweet Tui, that looks so good,” Bato murmured, pulling his own cock out. He smacked the head of his cock on Katara’s cheek, rubbing precum into her skin. 

“Uncle Bato,” she whined, and he allowed her to suckle on his head. Turuk and Jung moved to rub their cocks on her face, and she released Bato’s cock to give them little kitten licks. 

“She’s so tiny,” Jung moaned. “What a sweet little girl, being so good.” 

Hakoda added a second finger, feeling his come flow out of her cunt around them. 

“Good girl,” he praised. 

Katara took turns suckling on them, scattering little kisses as well. Jung grabbed Katara’s other leg as Hakoda took out his finger, and together the men spread her wide, watching with hungry eyes as her cunt fluttered at them. 

Bato held her head. “Open,” he demanded, and Katara opened her mouth. The first jet of come missed completely, hitting her cheek right by her eye. The next made it into her mouth, and she dutifully drank it down, as he smeared the rest over her lips and cheeks. 

“Most beautiful girl in the world, looking like that,” Bato breathed out. Katara blushed, smiling, and Jung shot onto her face. She tried to catch some, but most ended up on her chin and hair. 

Turuk moved to rub his cock on her nipples, spilling on her undeveloped breasts. Katara giggled, rubbing it into her skin. 

“I’m all messy,” she announced, and the men chuckled. 

“Let's get you cleaned up baby,” Hakoda said, pulling her into his arms. 

Two days later, Katara was still wincing when she sat, and more often than not sat in someone’s lap, so she wouldn’t have to put her weight on her core. Every morning, Kanna would lean her over the dining table, and finger her as she whined into the wood, helping her adjust to getting fucked more. 

“Be good, sweetheart,” Kanna would scold. 

That morning, Bato stopped in to present a letter from the King of Omashu. 

“Goodness, that’s a beautiful pussy. Still sore, little pup?” he asked. 

“Yes,” she sighed sadly. 

“She won’t let me put my dick in her yet,” whined Sokka. 

“Cause it’ll hurt, you jerk!”

“Now Katara,” Hakoda scolded. “You should be nicer to your brother. You have a lovely cunt honey, and you’re not sharing.”

“I know,” she said grumpily. “But it still hurts, Daddy!” 

“It’s alright honey, I know. But be nice,” he warned. 

Once Kanna let her up, Bato quickly pulled her into his lap. 

“Give me a kiss, I’ve missed those sweet lips,” he purred, and she blushed.

Hakoda gazed longingly at the sight of Bato’s lips on Katara’s, his tongue darting between their lips and into her mouth. Katara whined, and Hakoda had to inhale sharply to clear his head as he heard the wet sounds their kiss made. The letter was a condolence, as well as a proposal for increased trade in the southwestern sea. However, it became even more difficult to concentrate as Bato whispered sweet nothings at Katara between wet kisses. 

“You’re so pretty, sweet girl, you have the prettiest little pussy I have ever seen. Are you sure you’re feeling sore?”

“Uncle- mmmmh, uncle Bato- mmmhh, it hurts-”

“But you were made for it, you gotta work through the pain, hmm? That way I can breed you one day, yeah? Don’t you want your uncle Bato to fuck you full?”

“I do one day, yes- humph!” Katara closed her eyes as Bato pulled her hair, her mouth parting. He used the opportunity to spit into her mouth, and Katara moaned. 

“Bato,” Hakoda said. “Would you mind helping me hold Katara’s legs open, please? I think you have a point, and it’s time Sokka enjoyed his sister’s cunt.” 

“But Daddy,” Katara protested, but Kanna shushed her. 

“Your father is allowed to use your body however he wants, including allowing your brother to fuck you, and you are to be a good girl and let him,” she scolded. 

“I promise I’ll kiss your cunt and make you feel better,” Bato said, kissing her cheek. He turned to Hakoda. “But I wanna rape her first.”

Hakoda nodded, and Bato stood, holding her tight against him as she began to squirm. 

“But Daddy, I’m still sore!” she protested. Bato carried her to Hakoda’s bed, dropping her on the furs and ripping off her clothes. Hakoda, Kanna, and Sokka followed close behind, the latter stripping himself as well. 

“Sokka, come fuck your sister.” Hakoda demanded. 

Sokka eagerly complied, lining up and pushing in quickly. Katara cried out, and Bato and Hakoda acted quickly to keep Katara from kicking her brother in the face as she flailed wildly. The two men held her down, each grabbing a leg and an arm, and Hakoda slipped his fingers into her mouth, causing her to gag lightly as they muffled the sound of her cries. 

“She’ll be a pro at swallowing dick soon enough,” Bato commented, and Kanna made a noise of agreement.

“How’s she feel?” her father asked Sokka. Katara was crying as she swallowed around his fingers, struggling in their hold to break free.

“Good,” the boy panted, roughly moving his hips to find release. It took him no time at all, and soon he was spilling his seed in his sister. 

“Good job son, look at how nicely you filled her up,” Hakoda told him, and removed his fingers from her mouth to part her pussy lips. Katara wailed, as Sokka looked at her cunt. 

“It’s so pretty Katara, you’re so wet,” he praised. Katara cried harder.

“Bato, would you like to fill her up?” Hakoda asked. Bato grinned, pulling his cock out of his pants.

“How rough can I be, Chief?” he asked, grabbing her knees and pushing them to her shoulders. She sobbed, reaching to try and push him away as her hands were freed. 

“Please stop! Daddy, Daddy please stop!” She wailed. 

Hakoda slapped her face. She continued crying, and Bato moaned. 

“Goodness, she’s making me so hard,” he said. 

“Not every day you get to rape my daughter,” Hakoda chuckled. 

“Not often you get to rape a princess,” Bato teased, and Katara continued sobbing below them. Hakoda turned to Bato.

“Not too rough, I do plan on fucking her again this week, and I won’t have her be bloodied up.”

“You got it, Chief,” the man said, forcing his cock into the girl below him. Katara screamed, her body jerking wildly as she tried to escape his hold. 

“Holy shit,” Bato moaned. “This pussy was clearly blessed by Tui, she’s a vice!”

“Isn’t she,” Hakoda sighed proudly. He slapped her face again, and Katara whimpered. 

“If you keep crying, my cock will join Bato’s in your cunt and then you’ll really hurt. Be good,” he scolded. Katara continued to cry, but she did so much more quietly. 

“Perfect,” Bato commented. “A true whore knows that every man likes to watch it hurt, but not so much that it’s difficult to rape you,” he informed her. “You should be grateful to be raped.” 

“Okay,” she conceded in a quiet voice. Bato continued to fuck into her at a brutal pace, forcing little noises from her as she hiccuped and cried. 

“Say it, Katara,” Bato demanded.

Katara swallowed back her tears. “I’m grateful to be raped.”

Bato nodded. “Good girl.” 

He gripped one of her breasts as he came, breathing heavily. 

“Hakoda,” he said, “I want to marry her, this pussy is so good.” 

“I would let you breed her without being her husband, Bato. You’re practically family, I’d claim the child as my own,” Hakoda said. Bato shook his head. 

“This pussy should bear only legitimate heirs, and I would be honored to be one of her husbands,” he told him. Hakoda nodded. 

“She’s not old enough yet, but when the time is right,” Hakoda confirmed. He smiled down at Katara. “She’ll be the prettiest bride.” 

Katara, through her tears, gave a tiny smile. 

……

Katara was skipping as she helped run supplies for repairing a fishing rig. Hakoda chuckled as she darted between the men as they reached to grope her, occasionally snagging her and pulling her parka to expose her breasts, nipples pebbling in the frigid air. Sokka chased after her, throwing snowballs and complaining loudly about her stealing his favorite parka as she used her water bending to splash him in return. 

Bato plucked Katara mid stride, hoisting her up into his arms and spinning wildly. Her laughter ran sweetly around the docks, and Hakoda’s heart felt lighter than it had in weeks. After nearly a year, the pain of Kya’s passing was still fresh, but his children acting like children again gave him hope. 

Bato pulled down her leggings, tossing them to the side and lifting her up to straddle his face and began to lap at her cunt, and Katara sighed happily as he drank his fill of her come-filled pussy. As soon as Bato set her down, Sokka was tackling Katara, bending her over. Bato placed a hard slap on her rear as Sokka freed himself from his own pants. He shoved himself into her roughly, setting a fast pace right away. Katara let out a whine at him. 

“Sokka, be gentle with your sister,” Hakoda scolded, knowing she was probably a bit sore from his cock earlier that morning. His baby girl had bounced so nicely in his lap as he fed her breakfast. They’d received a shipment of fresh moon peaches from the Fire Nation earlier the day before, and she had happily sucked the juices from his fingers as he filled her with come. 

“But she’s wet, dad!” Sokka whined, but slowed a fraction. Katara braced her hands on her knees, letting out little noises on every thrust. 

“That doesn’t mean you don’t have to be nicer to her, bud.”

“Yeah Sokka, ladies don’t let you fuck them if you don’t treat them right,” Rangi, one of the fisherman, said. 

Sokka huffed, but was distracted as he approached his climax. 

Katara made a noise as he came and pulled out, and Jung quickly scooped her up, putting her over his knee and quickly fingering her. 

Katara cried out, moaning as she came soon after. 

“Good girl,” Jung cooed. Katara stood shakily, and Jung held his wet fingers up for her. She greedily sucked at his fingers, climbing into his lap as she did so. 

“See?” Jung told Sokka. “You keep a woman happy, and she’s happy to keep you!”

“I’m not a woman yet, uncle Jung, I’m ten and three quarters,” Katara informed him. He pulled his cock out and slid into her cunt as he put a kiss on her lips. 

“Old enough and woman enough to keep me warm while I work,” he told her, thrusting shallowly. 

“Pass her to me, next,” Zoro, another fisherman, said as he tugged at her nipples. 

The day passed quickly as several of the men, with Hakoda’s permission, took turns filling Katara with come, and the happy feeling followed Hakoda all the way to bedtime. 

Gently, knowing his daughter was sore and bloated from all the seed, Hakoda spooned her as he entered her again. Katara sighed happily as he raped her. 

“How many men did you take today?” Hakoda asked her. 

“Nine, Daddy,” she moaned out. 

“Good, gotta keep you nice and full.”

“Daddy, when will I be old enough to be bred?” Katara asked him. Hakoda chuckled breathily. 

“Not for awhile, baby. You should be wed before you give me any grandchildren.” He stroked her stomach. “Or I put a baby in you myself.” 

She moaned quietly as he fucked her, mindful of her sleeping brother, and he played with her tiny nipples. 

“I miss mom,” she confessed quietly, and Hakoda’s heart broke. He pulled out of her, and she rolled onto her back. He kissed her as he pushed back in, and she moaned into his mouth. 

“I miss her too,” he told her. “It’s okay to cry baby, just hold yourself open for me, alright?”

Hakoda came to the sight of her holding her knees open, as tears streamed down her face. 

******

Bato’s official marriage proposal was given to her on her 12th birthday. 

Surrounded by friends and family, he dropped down on one knee, and presented her a gorgeous, intricately carved bracelet made of whale bone. It had been expertly carved, and Katara happily let him put it on her. 

As soon as the bracelet was on, Bato kissed her deeply. Jung patted him in the back, reaching around him to sneak a hand inside her parka and tug on her nipples as Bato licked inside her mouth. Her chest was beginning to fill out, forcing her to start wearing top bindings when she was at water bending practice, much to her teacher, Hama’s, chagrin. However, Hama allowed plenty of time after practice to have Katara sit on her lap as she sucked on her nipples, the old woman fingering her as she did so, occasionally laying her down and sitting on her face and teaching Katara how to lap at her pussy properly.

Katara was very proud of how she was developing, as the men and a few women in her life would desperately touch and love her body. Especially Turuk, who would often fuck into her as his wives, Rui, Ami, Ami’s other husband Hikaru, and Namiko would play with her body, rub their pussies on her face, or kiss her, as Hikaru would fuck into her mouth. 

“You’re developing so nicely, you’ll have every man in the tribe wanting to be your husband,” Rui, Turuk’s youngest wife at 15, had told her as she pinched Katara’s nipples. “You may even become our sister wife!”

“I’ll think about it. Why are you not sucking her clit?” Turuk scolded as he came on Katara’s face. Rui got right to work with little prompting, and Katara moaned as come dripped into her mouth. 

Kanna had made a delicious cake for Katara, placing it in front of her as she sat on Bato’s lap, naked except for her new bracelet and his cock snuggly inside of her. 

“Make a wish, sweetheart,” Hakoda encouraged. 

Katara looked thoughtfully at the cake, eyes only briefly fluttering shut for a moment as her betrothed’s cock twitched inside of her, before she blew out her candles. 

“Think it’ll come true?” asked Sokka as he eyed the frosting. 

“I think so,” Katara said, rolling her hips. 

Everyone took turns sucking on Katara’s clit, competing to see how many times they could make her come as she kept Bato inside of her. 

Later that night, Hakoda pulled his daughter off Bato’s dick and onto the floor, putting her on her hands and knees as he fucked her. He forced her head down, and she licked her juices from Bato’s cock. Satisfied she’s cleaned him well enough, Katara pulled her mouth off Bato’s cock with a   
and asked, “How come you haven’t married anyone else, Uncle Bato?” 

Bato held his cock so it rested against her cheek, smacking her with it. 

“I knew from the moment you were born I would be your husband,” he told her. “And any future wives I have will only come from your womb.” 

Katara giggled, and he pushed himself back between her lips to watch her gag. 

“How come you never married anyone else, Daddy?” Katara asked later that night, cuddled between the two men. 

“Like Bato said, I waited for the perfect woman,” he told her. “I found her, and I didn’t want to breed with anyone else.”

Katara kissed him, sighing as Bato’s grip on her breast tightened as he slept. Katara’s wish came true as she fell asleep with her future husband’s soft cock still snuggly inside her.

******

The wedding was held in summer, 3 months after her birthday. 

A blessing from the spirits, Katara had finally gotten her moon blood a week before the wedding. 

“I see a child in her near future!” Yuki, a healer, praised. “How wonderful a bridal gift from the spirits!” 

Katara was dressed in a white fur, with matching boots. The moon was at her peak in the sky, peering into the vaulted windows of the temple, as the High Priestess of La blessed her and Bato, as most of the tribe came to watch. 

Hakoda was called forward, and Bato held her, chest to her back, as he spread her legs on the wedding dais. Hakoda kissed her lips as he thrusted in, fucking into her quickly. She moaned, wiggling in Bato’s hold. 

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart,” Bato whispered in her ear, as Hakoda came inside of her. 

The Priestess blessed her father’s seed as permission from the spirits that she may bear children, then called Bato to undress.

“Your turn,” Hakoda joked to the man, who laughed. Placing the furs on the dias, Katara was put naked on all fours, as Bato lined up behind her. The company gathered moved forward, each placing a kiss on her lips as she was fucked. When Ayano, Jung’s youngest daughter and the youngest at the wedding at the age of two, had kissed Katara, the High Priestess granted permission for Bato to come inside of her. Pulling out, she blessed their marriage, and Bato was allowed to kiss his wife. 

The party was much smaller than the ceremony itself, with lots of dancing and wine flowed freely. Turuk pulled her away to the dance floor right away, sneaking a hand inside the furs to rub at her body. Katara was asked to dance by every man in attendance, all so they could touch her leaking cunt themselves. 

Katara held a glass of wine in her hand, bending it into shapes in her cup. 

“Tiny wife,” Bato whispered in her ear, groping her chest. “You’re so sweet.”

“Uncle Bato!” she giggled. Bato encouraged her to finish her glass, and she drank happily. 

“Uncle Bato, I feel dizzy,” she told him, and he chuckled. 

“You’ve had too much to drink,” he told her. “You’ll be easier to fuck that way.” 

She giggled again, and he reached lower to put his fingers in her. 

“You didn’t drink your tea today, right?” Bato asked her. She shook her head. 

“Gran-Gran said that the spirits bless women who are ready to be bred on their wedding day,” she recited. Bato laughed. 

“Yes they do,” he told her. He turned to the people congregated. 

“Who would like to fuck my wife?” He called out. The men cheered, as Katara turned to him, confused.

“But I thought you didn’t want me to carry a bastard,” she asked him. He smiled.

“You’ve only skipped today, correct?” he asked, and she nodded. “It takes longer than that to leave your system, so I’ll share you tonight. Sound good?” Without waiting for a response, she was picked up, and placed on a table. Someone produced a rope, and her wrists were tied down to her thighs as her ankles were tied to opposite ends, spreading her wide open to their hungry gazes. 

“The groom should go first!” Zoro the fisherman said. 

“No, he goes last!” Arun, a waterbender with a flowing white beard, said. 

“By all means,” Bato gestured for him to come forward. Arun fucked into her quickly, forcing a cry from Katara.

“Holy shit,” Arun gasped, reaching to grab her breasts. “I forget every time how amazing this pussy is.”

“She’s a good little whore,” Bato said proudly. “Although I can’t take credit for that,” he nodded at Hakoda. 

“I think you can,” the man responded. “You raised her almost as much as I did.” 

Arun finished quickly, and Zoro stepped forward. 

“We’ve got all night,” Bato smiled at him, and toasted with Hakoda to the sound of Katara’s moans and the wet noise of her cunt being used. 

******

Katara was excited. 

The Annual Peace Summit, held on the Spring Equinox, would be taking place for the first time that she could remember in Katara’s life at the South Pole, and the Avatar would be there!

The thirteen year old watched the skies for the sight of the flying bison, seated at the furthest north facing window of the Ice Palace, with her eyes on the horizon, and a hand on her swollen belly. King Kuei joined her. 

“I’ve never seen a flying bison before,” she told him. He smiled. 

“It’s a very cool sight indeed,” he agreed. “Princess Katara, may I…?” He began, but Katara was already opening her robe for him.

“Would you like me to suck you?” She asked politely. 

“I wouldn’t want to keep you from your view,” he told her. She bent over the window frame, mindful of her stomach, and he lined up behind her and pushing in.

“Oh Princess Katara, you have a lovely pussy,” the king told her. She giggled. 

“You can fuck me harder, I like it,” she told him. She moved her hands to the dip in her back. “Would you like to hold me down?”

Kuei quickly grabbed her wrists and pulled tight, fucking into her harshly. She moaned, arching her back further to have him brush that special spot inside her. 

“What a lovely view!” A new voice said. Tilting her head to the side, she could see Fire Lord Iroh, recognizing him from his portrait, walk towards them with a smile on his face. 

“Your- ah, Majesty,” she greeted, moaning as Kuei grinded into her. 

“And a lovely skyline as well,” the Fire Lord said, reaching to roll a nipple between his fingers. Katara cried out, trying to push her chest into his hand and push back into Kuei’s thrusts. 

“Harder, please,” she asked the older man. “I’ve started producing milk, I may leak for you.” 

Iroh quickly slapped her breast. She cried out again, closing her eyes as she felt her cunt gush, and the tell tale pressure that she would need to be milked soon.

“Did you just arrive, Fire Lord Iroh?” Kuei asked. 

“Yes, I wanted to come ahead and greet Chief Hakoda. When did you get in?”

“Incredibly late last night.” 

“I see,” Iroh said, slapping Katara’s tit and watching it bounce. “And who might this delectable creature be?”

“This lovely thing is Princess Katara, his daughter.” 

“How wonderful to meet you!” Iroh leaned in, kissing her deeply. She moaned sweetly into his mouth. 

“Here Iroh,” Kuei said, pulling out. “Feel how wet she is.”

“Watertribe women are said to be the most beautiful,” Iroh said, adjusting his robe to expose himself. He was thicker than Kuei, and Katara felt her breath leave her as she stretched around him. 

“And of course, the most wet.” 

“Hakoda is fortunate that he is raising perhaps the most beautiful of them all.” Kuei agreed, sucking on a nipple. He hummed as breastmilk flowed onto his tongue. 

“Please hit me again,” Katara moaned, and Kuei spanked her clit. She moaned louder, and Iroh chuckled. 

“And so polite, too.”

“I see my daughter has been taking care of you, your majesties,” Hakoda gave a small bow, entering the room. Kuei swallowed, and returned the gesture. 

“Princess Katara has been a most hospitable host,” he agreed, taking her breast back into his mouth. 

“Her husband is very blessed,” Iroh panted, rubbing her belly. 

“Yes, she conceived very quickly after marriage, she’s due in a few months,” Hakoda said proudly. 

“Marvelous!” Iroh praised, coming quickly inside her. Kuei quickly replaced him, fucking into her quickly. 

As he came, Katara let out a squeal of delight. 

“Daddy, look! I see him, I see the Avatar’s bison!” 

“You’ll be introduced soon, sweetheart,” Hakoda promised. He turned to Iroh. 

“I’ve had your usual chambers made up. I wasn’t sure how many of your wives were coming, and I wanted them to be comfortable regardless.”

“We’ve all come, I’m afraid,” Iroh sighed, smiling. “My brother and I’s shared wife, Ursa, recently gave birth to our youngest, and the ladies wouldn’t let us leave them behind.” 

“Congratulations,” Hakoda told him. “Perhaps she and Katara could chat, help her know what to expect.” 

“She was about Katara’s age when she gave birth to my heir, Lu Ten,” he said smiling. “I think they will get along well.” 

Katara had slipped back into her robe, but left it open to rub her belly. 

“I’d like that,” she said. 

******

Avatar Aang was 110 years old, but had the spirit of a man a third his age. He’d brought with him his latest wife, an 11 year old blind Earth Bender named Toph Bei Fong. 

He held her close, her body wrapped in the most beautiful shawls Katara had ever seen of greens and golds swirling together. His one hand sweetly guided her, squeezing her ass, as the other held one breast firm. 

“Welcome, Avatar Aang,” Hakoda said, bowing lowly. “And a warm welcome to the beautiful Lady Bei Fong.” 

“Thank you, Chief Hakoda,” the Avatar greeted. “A most hospitable welcome for my wife and I.” 

The group gathered in the palace, and Toph immediately climbed into her husband’s lap. Katara found Bato, seated next to her father and did the same as introductions were made. 

The meetings were long, but Katara found them interesting, trying to take in everything that was being discussed. 

The feast that night was far more exciting, as it slowly became a party. The Avatar made it a point to dance with every girl, his wife teasingly calling him “Twinkletoes,” as he spun her around. Katara first danced with him to a lighthearted slow song, and he kept his hands on her breasts the whole time. 

“Your father tells me you’re an excellent water bender,” he told her. 

“My teacher Hama says I’m progressing quicker than most,” she said, a bashful but proud smile on her face. “She’s not been allowing me to spar since I got pregnant, but I’m still allowed to learn healing and help with the younger classes.” 

Her belly made itself known with a light kick, and the Avatar chuckled. He spun her around, pressing her back to his front, and she felt his cock press into her back as he opened the front of her robe. He massaged her nipples, bringing milk to the surface, and soon his fingers were completely wet. 

“How lovely,” he praised, kissing her cheek. 

“I think that I’ll have to visit the South Pole again soon. Once Toph is with child, I’ll return to put your next son in your womb,” he promised her.

“It would be an honor to carry your child, Avatar,” she gasped, nerves on fire from the stimulation on her chest. 

“You may call me Aang,” he whispered in her ear. 

Katara didn’t lack dance partners, even taking a spin with Sokka, who kissed her deeply through their dance. 

At the end of the song, a voice behind her asked “May I have the next dance, Princess Katara?” 

Prince Ozai was an intimidating man, and rumors circulated that the only things keeping his temper in check were his brother and their wife Ursa. Ozai had married many women, but it was no secret Ursa was by far his favorite. Iroh had married her, and shortly after Ozai had, when she was pregnant with the crown prince, Lu Ten. Then, she’d birthed Prince Zuko and Princess Azula for Ozai, and had recently birthed Princess Kiyi for Iroh. There were rumors that he’d raped his daughter so badly she’d been bedridden and bloody for days, and had forced his son to wear a cockring for over a year, denying him release, but Prince Zuko had seemed like a normal, if a bit awkward, 15 year old boy as he’d fucked the Earth Queen, and Azula had clung to her mother, hardly letting Ursa’s cunt out of her mouth. 

But the man in front of her and Sokka was charming, and never looked away from her exposed chest. She nodded politely, and like Aang, he held firm on her nipples. 

“I’ve been told that watertribe women are stunning, but you have exceeded even the most lucrative of descriptions,” the man flirted. Katara giggled. 

“You’re too kind,” she told him. He picked her up, holding her to him as he took a nipple in his mouth. 

She moaned as he drank, feeling his hard cock rub against her thighs. He pulled off roughly, and she moaned loudly. 

“You have every man here desperate for you, Princess,” he told her. “Whoever you bed is a lucky man indeed. Please feel free to spend some time with my family and I during our visit.”

“I’d be honored,” she told him, and he licked into her mouth. 

The Avatar made another appearance in her family’s bedroom that night with his wife. 

“May I?” he asked Bato, rubbing Katara’s ass as he pushed her onto her hands and knees. 

“Absolutely,” he said, pulling Toph into his lap to kiss her and rub her pussy. Sokka grinded his cock into her hand, and she quickly got the hint and jerked him as Bato stuck his tongue in her mouth. 

Aang fucked her quickly, rubbing her body as he did so. Hakoda rubbed his cock on Katara’s face, enjoying the little kitten licks she gave the head. 

“Daddy,” she whined as he pulled his cock away from her mouth repeatedly. “I want you to come in my mouth.”

Hakoda slapped her face. She moaned, and he slapped her again. 

“You look so pretty all used, baby girl,” he told her. 

“Her skin is lovely all bruised,” Aang said. He slapped her ass, hard enough to leave a mark.

“Care to beat her ass hard enough she cries?” Hakoda asked. 

Toph moved to sit on her face, and Katara licked at her cunt as the earth bender held her ankles. Her pussy and ass exposed, the men had an excellent view as her legs framed her baby bump. 

“What a beautiful hole,” the Avatar said, slapping her cunt. Katara moaned into the other girl’s pussy, and the men quickly took turns slapping her ass, and well as her pussy. With her face covered, it was difficult to tell who would occasionally fuck into her. 

As Toph came on her face, Katara had bruises all down her thighs, butt and crotch, purple and green marks covering her skin. Her cunt was stuffed with come, leaking every time she clenched, and her clit felt hypersensitive. 

“Stunning,” Aang told her, as Toph moved off, and she smiled shyly, her eyes pussy from crying. He kissed her, tasting his wife on her tongue. 

******

Katara had foregone clothes the next day, instead wrapping a fur blanket around her body and her warmest boots. It made it easier to sit on her father’s lap, filling her cunt as she listened to the meetings while he gently rocked into her. Throughout, those present would glance at her, hoping to get a peak at her body, and she adjusted her fur multiple times in order to flash them quickly, just a peak of her stuffed cunt here and a tit there. 

When the meeting was done for the day, Iroh bowed to her and Hakoda. 

“Princess Katara is welcome to join my family and I in our chambers for tea, Ursa is nursing Princess Kiyi and would be delighted to have company.” 

“Of course,” Hakoda responded. “Please do make sure she’s given somewhere soft to sit, I’m afraid we were a little rough with her yesterday,” he said, pulling her off his lap and exposing her ass to Iroh. The man’s eyes turned dark, and he reached a hand to gently massage the bruised skin. 

“She’ll be taken care of, I promise,” Iroh agreed. Hakoda placed a quick slap on her ass, causing her to moan out, before he pulled her back and pushed his cock into her mouth, bent over to continue to show Iroh her ass. He fucked into her mouth, listening to her gag and moan around him. He came quickly, pulling out to watch come drip down her mouth. 

He kissed her cheek. “Have fun,” he said. 

Fire Lord Iroh scooped her up bridal style as they walked back to the Fire Nation royal family’s chambers. 

“You don’t have to carry me, I know I must be heavy,” she told him, rubbing her belly. 

“Nonsense, you are no burden whatsoever, and a man should be honored to have a beautiful woman in his arms, especially when she glows with child” he said sweetly. Katara giggled. 

Ursa was nursing Kiyi on her left breast, and Azula suckled her right, as her mother’s hand rubbed at her clit. Iroh’s other wives, two sisters named Li and Lo, greeted them. 

“Princess Katara, how lovely to see you,” they said, bowing as Iroh set her down. 

Ozai entered the room, and he bowed as well. 

“Lovely to see you again,” he told her, kissing her cheek. 

Ozai held her in his lap throughout tea, and Katara kept her legs spread, allowing the company to finger her as they pleased. Zuko and Lu Ten returned from sparring, and Katara held both their cocks, stoking as she and Ursa talked about baby names. 

“Remember, you don’t have to name them right away,” Ursa told her. “You’re allowed to take some time to discuss what name would be best.” 

“How soon until I can be fucked again after I give birth?” She asked her. 

“They told me I had to wait six weeks after Lu, but they only made me wait four after Zuko and Azula.” She shrugged. “They told me it should be fine after a week with Kiyi. It’s all how you feel after they’re born.”

“I doubt my brother would wait six weeks,” Katara said, chuckling. 

“I don’t blame him,” Zuko said, smiling flirtatiously at her. She giggled, and he kissed her. 

When tea had been cleared away, Ozai moved her to all fours and began fucking her. 

“Holy Agni, this pussy feels amazing,” he panted. 

Father soon passed to son, and Zuko slid inside, reaching around to rub at her clit. Katara cried out, coming quickly on his cock. 

Zuko moaned as she clenched around him. “Sorry,” he moaned as she became hypersensitive. “I love feeling girls come on me.” 

“It’s fine, I love being used,” she told him, and he groaned as he came. She was passed to Iroh, then Lu Ten, and the men spent the two hours before dinner moving her back and forth between them. 

“Azula, clean up our guest please,” Ursa instructed as Zuko fucked his mother. Azula apparently preferred the company of women, like her waterbending teacher Hama, and happily ate out Katara. Her tongue was quick over her clit, then moving to drink the come from her, slurping as she did so. 

“You taste so good,” Azula told her, sucking on her clit. 

Katara came quickly, but Azula continued, gripping her thighs. 

“Oh please, oh please,” Katara moaned, trying to wiggle her hips away, but Azula held tight, aided as her father held Katara’s knees for her and greedily watched his daughter taste her cunt. Her next orgasm came even quicker, so good but almost painful. She felt tears well up behind her eyes. 

“Make her come again,” Ozai demanded. Katara began crying as Azula continued to eat her out, and she wailed as her final orgasm rocked through her. 

Ozai carried her back to her father and husband. 

“My daughter and Princess Katara got along quite well,” Ozai said to the men. Once in Bato’s arms, Katara smiled up at him. 

“I want to hang out with Princess Azula again, please.”

The Peace Summit continued, but Katara could hardly pay attention, as she and Azula became closer. Azula nearly always had a finger in her as they talked, or when she’d nurse from her, or when she sat on Katara’s face and fingered her. 

Her favorite was when they’d rub their pussies together, and sometimes Zuko would join them, Katara greedily sucking his cock. 

By the end of the summit, Katara had several new people she would write to, but the hardest goodbye was Azula. 

On their last night in the south, Katara went first to the Avatar, who slapped her face and choked her while he fucked her. Chief Arnook from the Northern Watertribe tied her to his bed and used her twice, all while having his daughter Yue kiss her sweetly. King Kuei fucked her in the doorway of his room, and King Bumi fucked her on the floor. She saved the Fire Nation for last, taking first Iroh, then Lu Ten, then Zuko, and Ozai fucked her first on her hands and knees, then again on her back. When he was done, Azula greedily eyed her cunt. 

“How many loads are in you right now?” She asked, fingering her lazily. 

“One from Avatar Aang, two from Arnook, two from the Earth King, one from King Bumi, one each from Iroh, Zuko, and Lu Ten, and two from your dad,” she said. “So twelve.”

“Yummy,” Azula grinned, before burying her face in her soaking, come filled cunt. 

******

Avatar Aang made good on his promise to breed her. He arrived alone, and kissed her son Arjun on the head as he nursed. Already, he had thick brown hair, and her eyes, but he had Bato’s strong nose and ears. 

“I suspect he’ll be a powerful water bender, like his mother,” Aang told her, and she grinned widely. 

Aang tied Katara to the bed in his guest chambers. Arjun’s crib was brought into the room as well, and servants brought food and water for the couple. 

“The spirits told me you will bless me with at least two air bending children,” he informed her as he fingered her. “Tui and La themselves have blessed you, and you will carry every child you conceive to term. They have made you fertile for any man who should take you.” 

“Really?” Her eyes sparkled. “Did they tell you how many children I’m going to have?”

Aang chuckled. “I’m no fortune teller, but I suspect I will breed you multiple times, and your husband will as well.”

“I’ve had another marriage proposal,” she told him, feeling his cock brush her clit. “His name is Pakku, and he’s from the North. Apparently, my Gran-Gran was betrothed to him, but she left the North and came to the South Pole, breaking off their engagement.” He pushed into her, and she moaned, pulling on the ropes at her wrists. “He says that my Gran-Gran’s cunt is still just as tight as it was then and he didn’t think he’d ever want to breed with another, but mine’s tighter.” 

“You have the loveliest cunt I’ve ever been in,” he told her. “And I’ve had a lot of women.” 

Katara giggled. “My husband hopes I have a girl soon, so he may take a second wife.” 

Aang rocked into her, enjoying the wetness that began to seep onto his thighs. 

“When I have bred you, I intend to marry you,” he told her. “That way, I’ll have a wife in every nation.” 

“How many wives do you have?” she asked him. 

“In my life, I’ve had seventy-eight wives. I have one-hundred seven children from them.” he said. 

“I have even more bastards,” he confessed to her quietly. After a plague killed off many air benders over a hundred years ago, nearly every surviving nomad had taken as many wives or husbands they could, in order to repopulate. It was no secret many had bastards, but because bastards were so taboo, it was almost always kept quiet. Katara kissed him in understanding. 

“The two sons you will bear me will surely be my favorite,” he murmured after a moment. 

“Why is that?” she asked him. He smiled at her.

“You will birth me powerful air benders, and you will be my last wife. You’re my forever girl, sweetheart.” 

Katara sighed happily as he came. 

Aang continued to fuck her for the next month, only untying her to for brief periods, although the two of them knew she was already pregnant. At fourteen, she was already a mother of two, and she saw on her father’s face just how proud he was of her as he watched Aang spill his seed into her again and again. 

Bato often was with them, and he’d fuck into her mouth as Aang used her cunt. He would have to hold her son up to her tit to nurse, as he did so, and Arjun would suckle happily as the men cooed over her baby. 

On the night of the full moon, he finally untied her for good, and she was draped in a white fur blanket, the symbol of the Air Nomads painted in gold on her slightly distended stomach, so full of come and new life, as she was let to the temple of the High Priestesses of La, and Aang married her. Every woman and girl in the tribe attended to place a kiss on her leaking cunt, hoping for a small taste of the all- powerful Avatar’s seed. 

Nine months later, Bumi was born. He was a spitting image of his mother, but with pale gray eyes, and would sneeze large gusts of wind. 

“My son,” Aang cooed, holding him. Arjun took great interest in his little brother, often babbling at him. 

Aang traveled often, leaving for weeks at a time to keep peace and visit his many wives, but would always return to her, and blessed her marriage to Pakku. 

The newest of her husbands, Pakku was a perpetually grumpy old man who loved choking her on his cock. But he was also the one to give her not one, but two twin daughters. 

Little Kya and Kia were born late winter, shortly before Katara turned fifteen. Since her first marriage, she’d given birth to four children in three years, and was begging her husbands for a fifth as she nursed Bumi on one tit and three week old Kia on the other.

Bato and Hakoda happily raped her as she slept, waking up to weight on top of her as one of her girls cried softly. 

“Pass her to me please,” she asked, and Kya was placed in her arms. As she nursed, Bato’s cock pumped in and out, as Hakoda added fingers to stretch her even further. 

“You’re gonna take two cocks in you tonight, seal pup,” he whispered in her ear as he lined up behind her. From below her, Bato’s grip on her thighs tightened.

The stretch was intense as her father’s cock joined Bato’s, and Pakku fucked into her mouth to muffle her cries and keep her from waking the babies. She clutched Kya to her as the girl continued to drink her milk. She lamented Aang wasn’t with them, but was quickly distracted by the finger slipping into her ass. 

She squeaked around Pakku’s cock, and heard Hakoda chuckle. “I’ve been wanting to fuck your ass since you were a little girl, but we’ll wait for now,” he told her, kissing her neck. 

Feeling Bato continue fucking her as Hakoda came in her cunt left her feeling breathless. Her first husband came soon after, and they shifted, putting Kya back in her crib as Katara laid down so Pakku could come in her. 

“I think you two have finally stretched her enough,” Pakku moaned. “She feels loose and sloppy.”

The men praised the look of her fucked out cunt as Katara blushed, dripping their seed. 

Her third son, given to her by her father, was born shortly after.

“Not enough girls in this family,” Kanna scolded the men while holding infant Yukko. “Why do you insist on giving my granddaughter sons and not daughters?”

“I’m pretty sure Sokka is hogging the girls in this family,” Bato joked. Sokka’s wives, thirteen year old Aya, a waterbender from their tribe, eighteen year old Suki from Kyoshi Island, and thirty year old Tara, another Tribal woman, had given Sokka seven daughters in the four years he’d been married, with two sets of twins.

“Well, get to it!” she told them. 

******

For Katara’s seventeenth birthday, Hakoda and Sokka raped her ass. 

He’d been so tender as he fingered, her stretching her to take him, but as soon as he slid in, Katara huffed. 

“Daddy, it hurts,” she whimpered.

“Good,” Hakoda said, and fucked her in earnest. 

Aang fucked her cunt as she cried, kissing the tears on her face. 

“The spirits have blessed you, my little wife.”

Sokka was quick to line up as soon as her father came. Leaking come, she cried when he slapped her ass, and Hakoda slapped her face.

“Be a good whore,” he told her, and Turuk and Jung fucked into her mouth. 

When she was stuffed with come from every hole, having taken all fifteen men at her birthday party, she smiled at her father. 

“This was a good birthday,” she confessed. Hakoda chuckled. 

“Now, you can take even more cock, my sweet little girl.”

******

Katara made it a point to visit the Fire Nation as often as Azula made it to the South Pole, and typically the two girls saw each other every few weeks. Arjun had officially begun water bending, and Bumi was with his father to the Southern Air Temple to begin learning air bending. Kya and Kia were beginning to toddle after their brothers, and Yukko nursed from her as she rubbed a hand on her tiny baby bump. Aang had taken her to the Southern Air Temple before she was to head to the Fire Nation, and her husband had bred her in front of the monks to bless her womb. Without a doubt, she was pregnant once again.

“I believe it’ll be twins, this time,” Aang said as he kissed her goodbye. “They’ll be airbenders, as well.”

“She’ll repopulate the temples all by herself!” Pakku complained. “She needs to breed water benders!”

Aang laughed, slapping her ass. 

“Don’t worry about it, you stubborn old man. Our wife is a breeding cow, and we’ll have her populating both in no time at all!”

Once they were on the boat in their room, sailing away, Pakku aggressively fucked into her mouth as he held Kia. 

“Look how pretty your Mommy is,” Pakku praised as she pulled his cock to the back of her throat. “One day, you’ll look just as pretty swallowing Daddy.” 

“Papa Pakku, do the thing!” Arjun whined. With a wave of his hand, without putting Kia down or stopping his thrusts, he splashed the boy with water from his water skin. Arjun laughed happily, and Katara hummed around his cock. 

He finally came in her mouth as Kya toddled over to suck on her breast, looking sweetly up at her father as she did so. 

“My girls,” he hummed happily, kissing first Kia, then her sister, and finally Katara. 

“I love you, my sweet wife,” he said into her mouth.

“My husband,” she kissed him deeply, mindful of Kya on her breast. “My love.” 

“Mama!” Kia reached for her. Pakku handed her to Katara, and she latched on to her other tit. Pakku chuckled, pushing aside her robe to place a quick kiss to her tiny cunt, then did the same to her sister. Kya giggled, pulling off and reaching for Pakku. 

“Daddy, kissies!” She demanded. Pakku placed her sweetly on the bed, and licked into her pussy. Kia watched with lazy eyes, drinking heavily from Katara’s breast. When she had her fill, she pulled off, and asked Katara “Mama, kissies?”

Katara placed Kia next to her sister, placing gentle kisses on her cunt, too young to have any wetness, licking deeply into her. Kia giggled, and Katara’s heart swelled with happiness at the sound. 

“Mommy, I want kisses too!” Arjun demanded, and she pulled him to her, sucking on the head of his penis. He too, was too young to come, but fattened up a bit under his mom’s gentle hand. 

“My baby boy,” she sighed, swallowing him down in her mouth. 

“Goodness, you look sexy sucking on our son,” Bato said, stroking her hair as he held Yukko. 

Azula greeted them as they docked, kissing Katara deeply. 

“You’re pregnant again,” she stated, and Katara hummed happily. 

“You told me my pussy tastes better when I’m pregnant,” she teased. “Gotta keep you happy.” 

“It does,” she smiled, “and it tastes even better after you’ve been fucked.”

“You’re in luck,” she said, guiding Azula’s hand to her cunt. It was dripping, having been used multiple times as they waited to come into port, by both her husbands and several members of the crew. 

“I had to thank the captain and our stewards, of course,” she told her friend.

Once at the palace, Azula led them to their guest chambers, and Bato took Arjun and the girls to explore the palace grounds, as well as feel up a chambermaid. Katara smiled as she watched her son reach a hand into the girl’s dress, fingers exploring as she cooed at him. Pakku held Yukko as he watched Katara lay spread on the bed, and Azula licked into her cunt. 

“You taste so fucking good,” Azula moaned. Ursa knocked on the door, but Azula continued to eat out her friend. 

“Welcome, friends,” Ursa bowed. Katara cried out as Azula swirled her clit with her tongue. 

“Hello your majesty,” Katara moaned out. Pakku bowed, mindful of Yukko. 

“Is your husband Iroh around? I’d love to play a game of Pai Sho with a skilled strategist,” he asked.

“He’s in meetings at the moment, but he is quite excited to see you,” she told him smiling. She knelt on the bed by Azula, and helped to spread her legs wider. Mother and daughter licked into Katara’s cunt, and Katara came quickly with their combined efforts. 

“I told her she tasted better when pregnant,” Azula told her mother.

“She’s delicious,” Ursa agreed, kissing her clit again. 

The trip went quickly, as they were only planning on staying a week before returning to the Southern Air Temple. On their last night, she had trouble sleeping, and she carried Yukko as she wandered the halls. She turned the corner, and nearly ran into Ozai. 

“Your highness, forgive me,” she said, rocking Yukko. 

“The fault is mine, Princess Katara,” he said, before capturing her lips in a brutal kiss. 

“You have only grown more lovely,” he told her. They turned into an empty room, an unused guest room, and Ozai, greedily watched her remove her shawl as she gently held Yukko.

“I hear you’re expecting again,” he told her, making sure she was comfy resting amongst the pillows as she cradled her youngest son. “Congratulations.” 

“The Avatar is pleased,” she told him. “And I live to be a good wife and whore.”

Ozai fucked her quickly, and Katara moved her son so he could latch on to one of her nipples, as Ozai sucked on the other. 

He came with a grunt, and Katara sighed as he filled her up. Ozai smiled devilishly at her.

“I should breed you,” he whispered. He continued to rock into her, not even pausing before he was fucking her a second time.

“You’re not my husband,” she gasped, reeling from his fast recovery. 

“But you still want me to, because you’re a whore, aren’t you? Not just for your husbands, but for any man, you slut,” he moaned, and Katara came hard on his cock. 

He kissed her softly when they parted.

“After you give birth, come visit Azula. I’ll breed you,” he commanded, and Katara knew she’d be back. 

******

Twin girls Tae and Mieko were perhaps her most beautiful children yet, and like the rest of her children, looked just like her. 

Her husbands were thrilled, and more than happy to travel with her to the Fire Nation for a visit with Azula. The young woman greeted her with a sweet kiss to her lips, and a sloppy kiss to her cunt, joyous in seeing her friend, if a bit unexpectedly, and Katara loved every moment she spent with her friend, surrounded by her family.

Every once in a while, her and Ozai’s eyes would meet briefly, and she would force herself to look away. 

She couldn’t look away from his eyes as he fucked her each night, hidden away in a spare room as her husbands went on sleeping. 

He was an animal as he fucked her, growling out his pleasure as he used her body. He held down her wrists, unwilling to leave marks and incur the wrath of her husbands, instead pounding into her pussy so hard and fast she would waddle instead of walk back to her bedroom. He’d fuck into her at least twice, keeping her for as long as they dared before the sunrise would wake the men waiting for her in bed.

On the last night in their two week stay, she held him inside of her when he went to pull out. 

“I feel it,” she told him, holding his hand to her stomach. “I know I’m pregnant.” 

He kissed her deeply. 

“Who’s next, who else are you going to breed with, you slut? Tell me,” he demanded, raring to go another round. 

“Think your son will want a turn?” she asked him sweetly, and he fucked her until her legs shook.

Her daughter Hinote was born nine months later. Aang looked thoughtfully at the girl’s pale skin, similar but not quite the same to his own, but smiled and lied to her other husbands, saying the spirits didn’t always tell him when he would be blessed with children. His eyes shone in understanding, and she smiled at him. She had the same traits as all her other siblings, beautiful and oh- so- similar to Katara, but with one exception she knew her husbands would overlook, or dismiss completely, unable to really be seen unless she looked for it, and every time she did her cunt would clench at the knowledge that the next time she saw him, she’d happily spread her legs and give him another child.

Hinote had a very thin ring of gold, the exact shade of her father’s, around her iris.


End file.
